


There's a First Time for Everything

by azephirin



Series: As Certain Dark Things [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Play, Anal Sex, As Certain Dark Things, Comment Fic, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Smutlet posted as comment!porn in [](http://mickeym.livejournal.com/profile)[**mickeym**](http://mickeym.livejournal.com/)'s LJ. Sam/Dean, NC-17, set at some point after [Push Me or Just Pull Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56486).

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asks, then starts laughing. "Sorry," he adds. "It's just that I think the look on your face is the same as the one on mine when you ask that."

"So will you get on with it?" Dean says. He lets his arms lie lax above his head, arches his ass just a little higher on the pillow.

"Oh hell yes," Sam says, low.

He starts with his fingers. They've done this before, but usually when Sam's going down on him, so from a different angle. It's deeper this way, more intense, and when Sam goes to two, then three, Dean rocks back against them, against Sam's fingers inside him, against the soft pressure of the pillow on his cock. Then Sam, that bastard, slows down, makes Dean work for it, and Dean says, "Damn it, Sam, will you just fuck me already?"

"You're not asking very nicely."

"Sam."

"Manners, Dean."

"Fine. Sam, please. Please fuck me. Please. I need it. Now."

Sam stretches out over him, takes Dean's wrists in his hands. His cock is hard and slick between Dean's thighs. "Is that what you want?" he whispers in Dean's ear.

Why are they only now just getting around to Sam topping? He's excellent at it.

Dean tries to pull away, but Sam's grip is strong. "You're sure that's what you want? Me driving you down into the mattress until you come apart, until you come around my cock—"

"Sam, you asshole, I told you already—"

His words are cut off when Sam thrusts into him, hard and rough and exactly what Dean needs.


End file.
